


Do Nothing. For That's All You Can Do

by Canadia69



Series: Bad Touch [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Conditioning, Hints of past rape, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, i really honestly suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadia69/pseuds/Canadia69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, still sitting, flinched away from his step, and moved up the bed.</p><p>A frown formed on the mans face, "awe come on now son, I won't hurt you."</p><p>Stiles couldn't help but glare at the man, and spoke in a whisper, almost too low for the man to hear,</p><p>"You've said that before.."</p><p>Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Nothing. For That's All You Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> this work is part of a series.  
> it can be read on its own or as a whole. you choose :3
> 
>  
> 
> I dreamt this.  
> Is that weird?  
> Enjoy :3

 

What do I do?

_What do I do?_

_What do I...?_

_**What can I..**  
_

_**  
**_Stiles paced the length of his room, repeating to himsel the same question he's been asking himself for hours.

**What do I do?**

_Nothing._ **  
**

_  
_He sat at the edge of his bed.

Head in his hands in defeat.

 

I can do  _nothing._

 _  
_I couldn't do anything before, why should now be any different?

He was brought out of his internal dilemma by a knock on his bedroom door.

His dad was still gone.

Scott was with the Alphas.

Who the fu-oh no.

His face paled as his door opened to reveal his visitor.

"Hello Genim." The smile on the mans face made his stomache turn.

"W-what are you doing here?" He tried to speak with confidence, but you could hear the fear in his voice.

"I just came to check in on you." he pushed himself off the door frame, and took a step towards Stiles.

Stiles, still sitting, flinched away from his step, and moved up the bed.

A frown formed on the mans face, "Awe come on now son, I won't hurt you."

Stiles couldn't help but glare at the man, and spoke in a whisper, almost too low for the man to hear,

"You've said that before.."

_Almost._

_  
_"Genim, Come on" he crooked his finger, beckoning Stiles to him,"Give me a proper hello."

Stiles didn't move.

"Now." This time Stiles flinched at the command. Hands balled into fists in his sheets, fidgiting with the thought to stand. But whether to push himself up or away he wasn't sure.

"Stiles." He spoke softer, as he took aother step towards the boy.

Stiles just stared at him for a moment before putting his eyes back to the floor.

_You don't dare look me in the eyes unless I tell you too._

_  
_Another step.

"Up."

_When I tell you to do something, you do it._

_  
_Stiles stood at the command.

Eyes still focused on the carpet, wanting to look up but unable.

Another step and the man had covered the distance inbetween them.

Only inches from him now.

Stiles flinched as a hand came up towads his face, only to caress his cheek.

The other hand had a grip on his waist, the order clear.  _Don't move._

"Now," he swiped his thumb over Stiles bottom lip,"Say hello."

Stiles suddenly rocked forward on his feet, so he stood a little taller, reached up and put his lips against the mans.

Reaching around, the hand that was hold Stiles face moved to hold his neck, pushing their faces closer, deepening the kiss. Turning into something more disgusting.

The man pressed his tounge to Stiles lips, Stiles opened his mouth.

He knew how this went.

_You're mine. No matter what you do, no matter what you want._

_I can do whatever I please with you,_ To  _you._

_Because you are mine._

_Always._

_  
_There was nothing he could do.

So he did just that. Nothing.

The hand holding his waist started to move down until it cupped his ass. Then moved around to the front and grabbed at the boys belt, flicking it open. Then he moved to unbutton the top of his jean's when-

" _A domesticated girl_

_That's all you ask of me,_

_Darling it is no joke_

_This i lycanthropy."_

_  
_The man pulled back to stare down at Stiles, raising an eyebrow.

"I-it's Scott.."

The mans hold on his neck tightened.

" _The moons awake now_

_With eyes wide open_

_My body's craving_

_So feed the hungry."_

_"_ Why the song?" The man asked almost humoured.

Stiles didn't speak just kept his eyes to the ground. The song was a representation of Scott and Allisons relationship, sort of, but it was funny, and their joke. He didn't need to explain it to this man.

A hand came to his chin forcing his face up to look at him.

"I asked you a question." The man spoke as if scolding a small child, but Stiles heard the threat in his voice.

"I-It's j-just a joke" Stiles didn't need to explain more than that. Not that he even could.

"Well, I'll leave you to get that. I have to go back to the office anyway, but I do hope" the mans grip on Stiles tightened to get his point across,"you'll be around later. Oh how I missed you Genim."

He leaned down to place one last kiss on Stiles lips before he turned to leave.

As he got to the door he only turned his head slightly, 

"You will. Be around later Stiles."

Stiles answered on command.

" _Yes."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> So was it weird?  
> comment, kudo, let me know :3


End file.
